


Green Eyes

by pushkin666



Series: 100 Fandoms [14]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: So MistressKat gave me the prompt of jealousy and I came up with the fandom.  The challenge was to write a drabble but this ended up being a double drabble.He was Gene’s dirty little secret.
Relationships: Gene Hunt/Sam Tyler
Series: 100 Fandoms [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge





	Green Eyes

Sam stared into the bottle of whisky before leaning his head back and taking a large gulp. The liquid seared his throat and he coughed but managed to hold the whisky in. He glanced despondently around the empty bedsit before taking another mouthful from the bottle. He shouldn’t really let things bother him, especially when it came to Gene, but tonight was the annual police ball and Gene was there with his wife and Sam, well, he was getting pissed in a bedsit because he wanted to be the one at Gene’s side, his other half. Except he was the one who Gene couldn’t show off. The one that he hid away and never told anybody about. He was Gene’s dirty little secret. But what did Sam expect. This was the 1970s and gay relationships would be anathema amongst the police force. Amongst the general populace for that matter. 

He could have gone to the ball but there was no way he was prepared to socialise with his fellow officers and be introduced by Gene to his wife. That was something he was not going to do. He’d never suffered with jealousy before but with Gene he couldn’t help it.


End file.
